clubpenguintimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 12
---- '2006 SNEAK PEEK!' We've recieved lots of requests from people wondering what might be happening in the future of Club Penguin, so here's just a few items that are in the works: - Lots of new games - A lot more happening with the puffles - More parties - Members-only areas - Accessories such as necklaces, shoes and more Club Penguin is still growing, with more and more penguins that you can meet. Keep checking the newspaper for more information. ---- Featured Area 'THE GIFT SHOP' You're in Club Penguin. A penguin walks by wearing a suede jacket, sunglasses, and an acoustic guitar, and ask yourself "Where'd that penguin get those awesome clothes?" The Gift Shop, of course! There are two gift shops in Club Penguin. One is in the main town, to the right of the Night Club. The other gift shop is the far right building at the ski hill. At the moment, both gift shops sell the same stuff, but in the future, we've been told that the ski hill gift shop will start selling some slightly different items. ---- Jokes & Riddles 'JOKES' Q: Where do penguins go to dance? A: The snow ball. - from beetz Q: Why did the penguin wear two shirts to the golf course? A: In case he got a hole in one. - from Sly Cooper Knock Knock Who's there? Police. Police who? Police open the door! - from dopey1 Q: What do you call a sleeping bull? A: A bulldozer. - from MaVi RoX Q: Why did the teddy bear turn down dessert? A: Because he was stuffed. - from shift9 Q: What did one volcano say to the other? A: "Please don't erupt when I'm talking!" - from Munchy Q: What did the six say to the nine? A: Why are you hanging upside down?! -from Splash Seed. ---- Q: What do you call a snowman without snow? A: A no man - from Preppincess ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page 1. If I eat I live, and if I drink I die. What am I? - submitted by leaf 2006 2. A guy wants to go home. He stars running and turns left three times. He then sees a person with a mask and realizes he can't go home. Why not? - submitted by lamby130 3. Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters. - submitted by Vampire Lord ---- Poetry 'POETRY' 'MORE POETRY!!!' Oh the rush! Out of the truck, The Java bags rush! Anvils a flyin', The fish that hit hurt, I Know I ain't lyin'! The reward is great! Oh, how can I wait? To get to the Coffee Shop, Oh now I can't stop, Playin' the game where excitement, it mounters, Playing....... Bean Counters! - from Lala14 ---- Sam There once was a cow named Sam, who loved to eat green eggs and ham. He met Dr. Seuss, and gave him his goose, and said "I've given up ham." - from Michele K. ---- Winter comes Winter goes I miss the snowflakes on my nose The soft white snow But you know Sometime winter has to go. - from Alymichalka Today I found a happy place with penguins out in cyber space This place is safe and lots of fun games and jokes for everyone! There's lots of other penguins, too We even have our own igloo! I sure am glad I surfed right here where Penguins live throughout the year. So come year round and have a ball, Summer, Winter, Spring and Fall! Kids, bring with you, you're Mom or Pop The fun is sure to NEVER stop!!! - from Inapat1 Like penguins, we waddle all over the town Like penguins we throw snowballs all over ground Like penguins we swim and catch fish by the dozen Like penguins we talk and laugh with our cousins Like penguins we go sledding, oh what a ride! But Like penguins we know, we are the same inside. Although we may seem different with colours and such Although some wear clothes and others do not. Although some like jumpers and others like skirts Or others wear beannies and rainbow coloured shirts Although we are individual, and we all glow We are all the same inside, as you must know. by Chocypop Duck tape is over-rated. Yes, way too populated. They should have it confiscated. Why not PENGUIN TAPE!? Sure sounds snappy! - from Royalette 33 ---- Comics - created by Quadly =Answer to riddles:1. Fire. 2. He's playing baseball. 3. Wind = ---- In Other News 'IN OTHER NEWS...' Moderators are people who work to keep Club Penguin safe, but we've had reports of people pretending to be moderators. Here's everything you need to know about how to tell a real moderator from a fake one. 1. If someone claims to be a moderator, click on them to bring up their player card. If the player card has an M badge on it (see right), they're a real moderator. Otherwise, they are lying. 2. Click the blue tab on the top of the screen. This is called the "log", and shows everything said in that room. Moderators will always talk in red letters, while everyone else talks in black letters. 3. A moderator will NEVER ask you your password. In fact, never give your Club Penguin password out to anyone! ---- Secrets 'SECRETS' Club Penguin has lots of fun secrets to discover, and we've recieved literally hundreds of e-mails asking what some of those secrets are. So, we've started a Secrets section to tell you about some of the secrets in Club Penguin! 'Secret of the week: Astro-Barrier' If you're a fan of Astro-Barrier, but don't know about the secret levels, this is the secret for you! Play through the first 10 levels of Astro-Barrier, and then wait for 25 seconds. A blue plane will appear on the left side of the screen. Shoot it to reveal 10 secret levels! (When you're done the secret levels, you're returned to level 16 of the normal game.) 'Quote of the Week:' "To have a friend, you have to be a friend." - from Keana123 ---- We Need You!!! 'How to Send Jokes, Riddles and Poems' Do you like to write? We are looking for stuff for the Penguin Times. If you have an original joke, riddle, or poem for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking on the Submit button below. Important: Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Everything will be carefully checked before it is accepted. Only a few will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! ---- 'How to Send Comic Strips' 1. Draw it on a computer, or draw it on paper and scan it. IMPORTANT: Make sure that the words are easy to read! 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size maximum 500 x 300 pixels (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "Send a Comic" button below. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2006